Megamind's Valentines
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind has a great plan in store for Roxanne, but when she has other plans Megamind decides he wants to be a part of them. Will Roxanne kill him? r will she actually enjoy his company? PLEASE REVIEW!


So the name "Syx" Is not mine! It belongs to SilverSheperd from her amazing story "Times Syx" You should go read it it's really good! :D ANYWAY! This is just a oneshot so please enjoy!Now! Onto the story! Review please!

* * *

Megamind slowly crept off his hover bike and onto her balcony. Minion fell in beside him just as quiet. The blue Villain smiled at how ingenious his plan was. It was so perfect even _she_ had to believe it would work. He pulled out his De-gun and wrapped his long fingers around the glass door that led into her apartment. He pulled the door open ever so quietly and stepped inside. Everything was silent except for running water telling him that she was in the kitchen. He was about to make a grand entrance when something grander happened. "SHIT!" Roxanne cried. Megamind and Minion were so surprised to hear this they simply stood there for a moment looking towards the kitchen. They didn't have much time to do anything else however, because Roxanne came racing into her living room, where they were, carrying books, magazines, socks and a clicker. She didn't even make a note to look up before she sighed. "Ugh! Could you guys _not_ kidnap me today! I'm kind of busy. So if we could like reschedule, I would _really_ appreciate it."

"Evil does not take the appreciation of its hostages into account!" Megamind said with a flourish of his hand.

Roxanne rushed over to the kitchen, followed by the fish and alien, and started to load her dishes "Megamind, _please!_" she begged "I know I ask you every time, but this time I really mean it! I really need you to just leave and _not_ kidnap me today!

"Why do you want to reschedule, Miss. Richie?" Minion asked sweetly.

Megamind was about to snap at him, but Roxanne was quicker "Well one because it's Valentine's Day," she told with an exasperated look at Megamind "and two because my family's coming over. Which wouldn't be a problem normally, but you kidnapping me every two seconds doesn't give me much of a chance to clean my place. Which isn't normally a top priority of mine, but my mother's coming and we don't exactly see eye to eye on everything. She'll bring up the fact that I'm not cut out to be a reporter and try an convince me to move out there with them, but despite you kidnapping me all the time, I like living in Metro City and I don't want to move. And on top of everything else my sister has just informed me that she's bringing over her douche bag pig of a boyfriend! And might I add that he is in the true sense of the word a pig! He has hit on me so many times I've lost count and I _know_ he's cheating on her, but Rachel refuses to listen to anything I say because she knows him better than I do!" Looking at the now to stunned for words duo Roxanne added "So please excuse me if I'm not in the mood to be kidnapped. Now leave!" She snapped, not waiting for their answer as she continued to clean.

Minion leaned over a bit to whisper into Megamind's ear "Maybe we should go, sir."

Megamind was about to agree when a wicked plan entered his brain and a mischievous smile found its way to the surface. "I think we'll stay!" He said loud enough for Roxanne to hear it and hear it she did.

Roxanne came around the corner with a glare so fierce on her face that Megamind's smile faltered just a bit. "_What?_" she growled dangerously.

Behind him Minion took a step back. Secretly Megamind wanted to do the same, but that would just be giving in and he _never_ did that! "I'm prepared to offer you a deal, Miss Richie." he told her confidently crossing his arms over his chest. She did the same with a quizzical look. "Either you come with us now, or," he paused for dramatic effect, but the only effect he got was Roxanne rolling her eyes at him. "we stay here with you." Though Megamind would never admit it in a million years, Roxanne was basically, besides Minion, his only friend and he really didn't want to spend _another_ Valentines alone.

"No." she said duly going back to her room and shutting and locking the door.

"Fine." Megamind said with a shrug "then would you like the stick or spray?"

On the other side of her bedroom door Megamind heard the exasperated sigh telling him that she gave in. "Fine!" she snapped "But you have to wear your disguise thing."

"Fair enough." Megamind said nodding as he turned his halo-watch on. It generated a disguise turning him into a human looking him. He was now wearing black jeans with a nice button up blue collar shirt and a black jacket.

"Miss Richie," Minion asked "may I stay?"

"Of course Minion!" Roxanne said cheerfully from inside her room "You're always welcome to stay!"

Megamind glared at the door, knowing full well Roxanne had said that just to piss him off. Minion however, smiled as he turned his halo-watch on turning him human as well. He was now wearing regular street clothes too.

Finally Roxanne opened the door to her room and came around the corner. Now, she was dressed in a very beautiful dark red dress that went the length of her knees and had spaghetti straps and a very modest U shaped neckline. She was wearing a black ribbon choker and red heart shaped earrings. For what it's worth Megamind did his best not to stare and look indifferent when she walked into the room, but it wasn't working. Luckily, his best friend had him covered and shook him a bit to get him out of his trance before Roxanne noticed. For a long time now Minion new his boss had a crush on Roxanne. Ever since high school actually, though the blue villain would never admit it.

"You look wonderful Miss Richie!" Minion cried.

Roxanne looked up after flattening her dress "Thanks Minion." She said sweetly with a genuine smile. Suddenly there was knocking on the door "Oh that will be my family." Roxanne said smoothing out her hair "_Behave_." She growled at Megamind. He simply smirked at her in return. She opened the door and cried happily "Hi!" Roxanne was then enveloped into many different hugs.

"Oh Roxanne, I'm so happy to see you!" René, Roxanne's mother, said hugging her daughter.

Roxanne hugged her back "I'm happy to see you too mother." she said genuinely.

"Hey, Roxie!" Roxanne looked up to see her younger sister, Rachel.

"It's good to see you!" Roxanne said hugging her back when she came in.

"You remember, Jared." Rachel said placing her hand on her boyfriend's chest. He smiled grossly at her.

"Yeah." Roxanne said dully. Not much else could've been said because both girls heard a short scream come from Roxanne's living room making them both run there. "Mother, what's wrong?" Roxanne asked a little worried.

"Oh nothing sweetheart." René said placing a hand over her heart. "I was just startled. I didn't expect anyone else to be here."

"Oh yeah." Roxanne said nervously, she kind of forgot about them too.

"So what's your name?" René asked Megamind after Roxanne and the rest of her family came into the room.

Megamind looked over at Roxanne his smug smile growing. 'Don't you dare!' her eyes warned him. He looked back to her mother taking her hand saying "It's Syx, Ma'am."

Roxanne's face fell as innocence replaced it. She had never known his name. And certainly wasn't expecting anything _remotely_ polite to come out of his mouth. "Ooo what an exotic name." René said happily.

Megamind smiled at her "Thank you." he said genuinely.

"And what is your name?" René asked turning to Minion.

"It's Minion, Mrs. Richie." Minion said shaking her hand too.

"So polite." René commented to the both of them before continuing. "I like your name as well, Minion." René told him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"My name is René, I'm Roxanne's mother." René told them with a smile. "And this is my daughter, Rachel, Roxanne's younger sister, and her boyfriend, Jared." René finished.

"Pleasure." Megamind said with a smile nodding his head once.

"So how long have you known Roxanne, Syx?" René asked Megamind suggestively.

The suggestive tone did not go unnoticed by Roxanne. "Mother." Roxanne growled.

"What?" René asked innocently. "You've never brought a man for us to meet before."

Roxanne somehow went pale _and_ red all at the same time as she covered her face with her hands. "Oh my gah."

"Roxanne didn't tell us she was inviting a man to dinner." Rachel said smiling at her sister.

Roxanne turned red "Rachel!" she hissed though everyone could hear.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently. "Don't you think we would want to know if you had a boyfriend?"

Roxanne's eyes widened. Megamind blushed a bit, but hid it well with a smirk asking "Yes, Roxanne, don't you think you should tell your family?"

Roxanne glared daggers at him as Minion gulped behind him. Megamind barely noticed however. He was having too much fun.

"Oh don't feel bad, Syx." René told him resting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her "Roxanne always acts like this."

Roxanne rolled her eyes "He's not my boyfriend." she said trying to convince her family.

"Sure he isn't sweetheart." her mother said sarcastically winking at Megamind. He smiled and winked back at her.

Roxanne growled and started to shake with anger. "Calm down Roxie." Rachel told her resting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on let's go into the kitchen. I'm starving."

Roxanne glared over at Megamind before she followed her sister with her mother and Jared close behind. Megamind simply smirked at made his way after them. "Sir," Minion whispered to Megamind as they entered the kitchen. "I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea. I mean, I want to see you live past today!"

"Oh no need to worry, Minion." Megamind told him waving it off with his hand "Everything is just fine."

**..::-::..**

Dinner had finally been served and René demanded that Megamind and Roxanne sit next to each other. Roxanne, trying not to blow her cover, asked if she could sit next to Rachel, but Jared and René had already taken that from her. So she was forced to sit next to Megamind with Minion next to him. Her mother and sister were on the other side of the table. "So where is dad?" Roxanne asked changing the subject.

"Well, he wanted to come, but one of the cults was born last night and the ranch hands were short a pair." Rachel told her taking a drink of her wine. "You know how he gets." She added with a smile.

Roxanne laughed "Yeah, I know." she said "You can take the man out of the country,"

"But you can't take the country out of the man." Rachel finished making both sisters laugh.

"So Syx," René said "tell us about yourself. Where are you from?"

Megamind dabbed his face with his napkin before replying. "Well I don't know the name of it, but it was a blue planet in the Gloaw Pung quadrant in a different universe. I was sent away from it by my parents when I was eight day old, before it was sucked into the black hole; ultimately destroying my planet as well as whipping out my entire race. That's when I met Minion." He added taking a drink from his own wine glass. Looking up he noticed the confused faces of the Richie's as well as Roxanne's whose face was of stunned sympathy. Quickly he said "I mean Ohio." After a moment the Richies burst into laughter at Megamind's 'joke'.

Roxanne, after gathering herself, desperately tried not to smack her own forehead with irritation. "Ohio?" she whispered to him "With that giant blue head of yours, that's the best you can come up with! _Ohio!_"

"What's wrong with Ohio?" Megamind asked innocently. Roxanne simply sighed.

"So when exactly did you and Minion meet, Syx?" Rachel asked.

"When we were babies." Minion said piping into the conversation.

Rachel, René and Jared looked confused at first, but Roxanne added "Minion and Syx are adopted brothers." Minion and Megamind nodded quickly, smiling stupidly.

"That's great!" Rachel said happily. "So Roxanne," she continued "kind of random, but what is the funniest thing Megamind ever did, when he kidnapped you?" Rachel asked as both Megamind and Roxanne nearly choked on their food.

"Wow," Roxanne said smiling, once she could breathe again "that is random." Thinking as she took a drink she finally said "Well that's a hard question."

"Why?" Rachel asked "Because he's so scary?" Megamind smiled at this. He was beginning to like this Rachel.

"No, because there's so many." Roxanne answered. Megamind's face fell.

"Well just pick one." Rachel said smiling.

"Hmm…" Roxanne said tapping her chin as everyone waited for her next words "Well there was this one time when I was sitting on some sort of pressure valve thing and Megamind had asked one of his brain-bots to go and turn it off. Of course he didn't know that his minion had already done that, so instead of it turning it off, the brain-bot turned it back on." Roxanne than began to laugh at the memory replaying in her mind. "Poor Megamind must have at least gotten 3rd degree burns from the steam. I'm sure it didn't feel very good, but seeing him jump that high sure was funny!" she added making her whole family laugh while Megamind just glared, turning a bit red as Minion just wanted to die, for being reminded of how he had caused that awful thing. "I decided to spare you." Roxanne whispered to him when she saw his embarrassment.

"Spare me?" he asked sarcastically taking a drink of wine.

"You have no idea." After a moment she added with a sly smile "Nice pajamas, by the way." Megamind stopped mid bite as he face turned completely red.

"Okay what is the dumbest thing that Megamind's ever done?" Rachel asked whipping her eyes of her happy tears.

"He forgot what day it was last Friday." Roxanne said simply taking a drink of her wine.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"Metro Man was out with the army taking care of an erupting volcano and Megamind had forgotten that he was gone, so he had to bring me back here after he kidnapped me." Roxanne explained making Megamind smack his forehead.

"Are you alright, Syx?" René asked noticing his behavior.

"Yes, yes." Megamind said not bothering to look up "I just feel his pain is all."

René looked like she was about to say something, but Rachel cut in "Okay, What is the most terrifying thing he's ever done?"

Roxanne stopped mid bite and sighed "I'm not telling you that."

"Why not?" Rachel whined.

"Yes, why not? I'd love to hear it!" Megamind said smiling happily.

Roxanne rolled her eyes "I'm not answering that, Rachel. Period."

Rachel sighed, but shrugged. Then looking around she said "Looks like everyone's done, can I take your plate, sweetheart?" she added asking Jared.

"Of course." He said giving it to her.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Roxanne said shaking her head. "You are all guests at _my_ place. _I'm_ going to do the dishes." She said standing and grabbing her plate along with Rachel's and Jared's. She then made her way into the kitchen and started to rinse of the plates.

"I really should be helping her." Rachel said starting to stand, but Jared stopped her.

"No." he said "You sit and talk with your mother. I'll go help Roxanne." Rachel smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen.

Remembering what Roxanne had said earlier about him, Megamind glared after Jared. "Are you done, Mrs. Richie?" he suddenly asked politely and with a smile.

"I am." René said "Thank you, Syx." Megamind smiled and took her plate along with his into the kitchen.

Inside, Roxanne was smiling despite having her constant kidnapper in the other room. This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Besides her family thinking Megamind was her boyfriend, this was actually enjoyable. "Hello Roxanne." Suddenly it wasn't so fun anymore. Roxanne glared out her window as Jared came into the kitchen. "I thought you could use some help." He said coming up behind her.

She turned around, but instantly regretted it. He was far closer to her than she had thought. "Look," she said moving away from him "I appreciate the offer, but I don't need your help."

"You know I gotta say," Jared said walking up to her again "I just don't get you. Your mother loves me and your sister worships me. Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not blind." Roxanne snapped. "I'm not stupid, _Jared_." Roxanne told him with a smirk "I _know_ you're cheating on my sister." She then got right into his face glaring at him. "And if you make _one_ tear come out of her eye, so help me, I'll make you regret it."

All of a sudden Jared's face got hard and his eyes darkened "Is that a threat?" he asked dangerously.

Roxanne smirked at him before walking back to the sink. "You bet it is." She said.

Suddenly she was yanked around by her wrists, to face Jared again who was seething. "I'm warning you," he said threateningly "_Never threaten me._"

"Is there a problem?" Both Roxanne and Jared turned to look at Megamind who was glaring at Jared and holding two plates in each hand. Roxanne let relief over flow her when she saw him walk in. Megamind put the plates down on the counter "I suggest you release Miss Richie." he said darkly. "_Now._"

Jared let her go holding his hands up innocently. "Of course."

Roxanne stared at the two men for a few minutes beginning to rub her wrists. Jared walked up to Megamind glaring at him "You really should learn to mind your own business." He said darkly.

"Once you threaten Miss Richie, it is my business." Megamind said meeting his glare. They stood like that for a few minutes until Jared walked back into the other room. Megamind glared after him for a few minutes until he relaxed and made his way over to the stunned Roxanne. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Roxanne nodded, but didn't say anything. She was a bit to shocked at the moment. He sighed "Good."

"Everything alright in here?" Rachel said leaning into the room.

"Yes." Roxanne said finally getting her voice back.

"Ah yes," Megamind said smiling "that reminds me. Rachel, may I speak with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure." Rachel said coming into the kitchen. Roxanne took that opportunity to leave and head back into the dining room where Minion was making her mother laugh.

It had only been a few moments until Rachel came back into the dining room with everyone, but Megamind didn't return until at least 5 minutes later. She was about to ask where he had been when Jared's phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it." Rachel said picking up his phone for him. As she read the text her face began turning red when she finally stood up. "Who the hell is Tracy!" she snapped at him.

Jared's face went pale. "What?" he asked.

"Are you done with that bimbo? I need you now!" Rachel read on completely seething.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jared said standing with her.

"_Don't lie to me._" She growled.

Shrugging he blew it off "She was an old girlfriend, just a little something on the side-"

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed. Then smacking him hard across the face she started pushing him out the door. Once he was on the other side she threw his phone at him causing it to break. "You and I are threw!" she screamed slamming the door in his face. Rachel returned to the table steaming as she sat down. Everyone was awestruck at what just happened. "I should've listened to you Roxanne! I'm sorry I let that _pig_ fool me!"

"Oh Rachel." Her mother said hugging her.

"It's not your fault Rach." Roxanne said reaching across the table and holding her hand.

"I know, and I'll cry about it tomorrow, but right now I want to enjoy the rest of the day with the people who _really_ care about me." Rachel said smiling.

"Good idea." Roxanne said, smiling with her.

**..::-::..**

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch and Roxanne was having a really great time even though Megamind was right next to her the entire time. As much fun as everyone was having it was getting late and the Richies needed to get home. Everyone said their goodbyes and was now out the door.

"Tell dad I love him and I'll see him next time you come up for sure." Roxanne called to her family as they waved goodbye.

"You got it Roxie!" Rachel called from down the hall. Roxanne smiled as she shut the door sighing happily. "That went better than I thought it would." She said to herself.

"I like your family Miss. Richie." Minion said taking some desert plates into the kitchen. By this time he and Megamind had turned off their Halo-watches and were also getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Minion." Roxanne said smiling. "You guys are lucky. You met them on a good day." She flopped down into one of her chairs leaning back "I do feel a little bad for Rachel, but I can honestly say; good riddance. It sure was good timing that Jared's other girlfriend called him." She then let out a little evil laugh making Minion poke his head out of the kitchen, and Megamind look at her completely surprised. Getting up she walked over to Megamind who took a step back at her seductive face. "I know you had something to do with that _lucky_ phone call." She said softly.

"Oh you do?" Megamind asked a bit nervously.

"Uh huh." Roxanne said as she backed into the wall. Minion was watching this whole thing mouth wide open.

"Um, are you intoxicated?" Megamind asked Roxanne.

She let a little laugh escape her lips as she took a step back. "No." she answered with a smile.

"The dishes are done, Miss Richie!" Minion told her with a happy smile. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"I didn't really have much of a choice." Roxanne said raising her eyebrow. At his sheepish and apologetic smile she added with a smile of her own "You're welcome."

"Bye!" Minion said as he walked onto the balcony leaving Megamind and Roxanne alone.

"Megamind." Roxanne said drawing his attention back to her. "Thank you." She finished. He eyes widened at these words, but before he could say anything Roxanne continued "I have a present for you." She told him walking back into the kitchen.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked not buying it.

She chuckled as she came back into the room. "Here." She said holding out her hand. He looked at it suspiciously before she added, a bit irritated "It's not gonna bite!" After another moment's hesitation he did as he was told and Roxanne dropped it into his open palm. He looked at the little thing raising an eyebrow. Roxanne smiled as she said "Ask Minion." She then walked back to her room, but before she shut the door she looked back at him smiling warmly "Happy Valentines, Megamind." And with that she shut the door.

Outside Megamind held out his gift and asked his friend "Minion what is this?"

Minion looked down on the little chocolate in his hand wrapped in red foil and said "That's a kiss, Sir."

"What?"

"A kiss." Minion said again. "They are a very popular chocolate that people give one another on Valentine's Day." Megamind thought about what Minion was saying for a moment before he smiled and popped the little chocolate in his mouth, savoring every bit of it.


End file.
